


论长辈在楼上鱼水之欢时放苏卡不列的后果

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 激情沙雕pwp，比较短见谅内有哥脸模是毛子梗毛子国家级粗口口吐芬芳尼禄酱OK就_(:з」∠)_





	论长辈在楼上鱼水之欢时放苏卡不列的后果

房间里的空气散布着情欲的味道。他们作为半魔很久没有享受到彼此之间如此近距离的接触。但丁这位传奇的恶魔猎人。他现在正如一位猎人一样，处理着自己身下俘获的猎物。而他的技法看上去很是娴熟。弄得身下的另一个半魔很是享受。  
维吉尔，但丁的兄长。平时在事务所里算是一个高冷不近人的存在。而只有少数人知道，这位正是之前搅得Redgrave不得安宁的魔王Urizen。而在处理完魔界的事情，也愿意和但丁回到事务所里。此时的他，作为曾经魔界的王者。此时却更像一个猎物一样。成为那个传奇恶魔猎人纾解自己情欲的工具。  
“怎么样，老哥。我们似乎很久没有这样了。”但丁说着，他用带着胡渣的脸去亲吻维吉尔的脸颊。弄得对方很是不满。维吉尔强忍着下身的疼痛，虽然在这之前但丁已经做好了润滑与扩张的措施。可是但丁的小兄弟实在是和通常的人比起来要大得很多。他在不断的侵犯着维吉尔下身的小穴。虽然那个温床早已经孕育不了什么东西。  
“嗯……”维吉尔抓着枕头，他接受着来自自己半身的疼爱。但丁不断的挺进维吉尔的身体内部。此时他们身体的连接处不断的流出粘稠的液体。这些液体也带着诱惑的味道。咕叽咕叽的声音不断发出。但丁感受到，哪怕是这么久没有这么近距离接触维吉尔。他的身体依旧能够很好适应自己的小兄弟。维吉尔粉嫩的小穴早已扩张到红肿，但他紧紧的咬着但丁的阳具。  
“嗯……啊……”维吉尔喘着粗气他还在忍受着，而但丁用手掐着维吉尔那纤细而精致的腰身。不断的用肉刃的前端顶撞着自己的兄长。接着他趴在维吉尔身上。他张开嘴开始在维吉尔的颈部啃咬起来。是的，他正在享用着这个恩赐的礼物。那个源于自己母体就注定的关系。  
“话说……谁……在下面……放音乐啊……”维吉尔喘着粗气。他的手抓着但丁的身体，此时他的双腿早已很自觉的盘在但丁那有力的肩膀上。任由自己的胞弟支配着自己。他忍受着不想叫出声。而但丁也听到了来自楼下的声音。事务所的隔音不是太好。大概能够听到这个歌的歌词以及风格。  
“八成……是尼禄……回来了……这小子……似乎很喜欢楼下的那个音响……”但丁说着，调整着姿势他感觉到自己的腹部有一阵的清凉。  
“但……丁！”维吉尔喘着粗气看着但丁，他的小兄弟忍受不了但丁的顶撞，开始不自觉的喷射出液体。  
“话说……老哥……Cyka Blyat……这个是什么意思？”因为但丁刚才有些分神，无意间听到了来自于楼下歌曲的词语。  
维吉尔没有说话，此时他的皮肤早已经染上情欲的颜色，他没有任何心情去分心做其他的事情。而楼下的音响声似乎开得越来越大。尼禄似乎有些听力不好，这一点这两位长辈知道的，不然这个孩子也不会在对那些敌人嘲讽的时候会说那样的话。虽然这句话略带嘲讽的语气。  
“Cyka Blyat……”  
维吉尔也听到了，一连几个的词语让他感觉到这个十分的不爽。他知道这个词语类似于某个F开头的话语的意思。反而是但丁，似乎跟着节奏开始抽插起来。  
“尼禄……这个……BGM还是不错的……”但丁喘着粗气，他的理智在楼下激烈的音乐声和身下的人的喘息声中被渐渐蚕食。  
“不要忍耐……想叫……就叫……呗……”但丁还故意在呗的后面说着一个尾音。维吉尔可没有心思。他的脸色看上去不太好。完全就是被楼下的那个电音里的不堪入耳的歌词所打扰了心情。而他此时忍受着来自弟弟的顶撞。放射感一直从维吉尔的大腿根蔓延到整个下身。但丁顺着音乐的节奏不断的抽插着。此时他们的连接处，粘稠的浑浊的液体不断流出。好在他们是半魔这些流泻出来的液体里有着魔力。不然以但丁的力度维吉尔早就忍受不了而失去意识。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”维吉尔发出闷哼，而楼下的音乐是在是他让他分神。他的眼角边生理性的泪水早已流出。但丁抽插着维吉尔的小穴，龟头顶撞着那一个柔软的地方。  
“进去了……再……快点……”维吉尔此时感受到了来自生理上的快感。他此时的叫声宛如一只发情的雌性野兽。任由但丁支配着他的身体。维吉尔的小兄弟早已因为本能的情欲挺立起来，前列腺液混合着带着浓烈性意味的液体不断的流出。  
“看看……你啊……维吉尔……”但丁说着，用手掐着维吉尔的大腿根。他是很难得如此触碰这双看上去很漂亮的大腿。维吉尔的腿比一些女人还要纤细。而但丁注意到，维吉尔还残存着部分理性，而且没有了刚开始的那种兴奋。  
“是不是……我做得不够好啊……老哥……”但丁说着，压住维吉尔的腿部，加大了自己的力度。  
“嗯……啊……啊……愚蠢……嗯……太慢了，但丁。”维吉尔用那种不满的眼光看着但丁。而他的眼睛似乎染上了情欲色彩，而他的眼角边还挂着泪珠。楼下的音乐声此时似乎到达了顶点。  
“话说这个小子……还真会找那么一些……乐子……”但丁说着，此时他的小兄弟已经挺进到最深处。他开始不断的发泄自己的欲望。虽然这个对象是自己的老哥。  
“嗯……”维吉尔大口大口的喘着气。他眼神迷离的看着但丁。本来想好好休息一下的维吉尔。正要闭上眼睛等待但丁结束他那愚蠢的行为。结果楼下的音乐声再次响起。这次比上次的还要大声。  
“看来……这个小鬼是……来了……兴致……”但丁说道。而他身上也已经是大汗淋漓。维吉尔早已染红的身体此时继续勾引着但丁继续自己的行动。在小兄弟离开后。但丁扑到维吉尔身上。  
“我看……你脸色……不太好……”但丁注意到，哪怕是维吉尔身上已经被自己种下那些痕迹。欲望的颜色还没有从他洁白的皮肤上褪去。而他的表情却是不好的讯号。  
“愚蠢……”维吉尔说着，正想闭上眼睛，而楼下的音乐，歌词维吉尔听到了。  
“Cyka Blyat……”  
“Cyka Blyat……到底什么意思啊老哥？”但丁再听到歌词后问道。维吉尔没有回答但丁。而相反的是维吉尔的表情越来越不好。  
“Cyka Blyat！”这时楼下传来尼禄的声音，维吉尔实在有些忍受不了下面嘈杂的声音。在稍微恢复好后。对但丁说道。  
“Cyka Blyat，你知道什么意思？”说完，维吉尔对着但丁做出了某个F打头的话语。  
“没什么，这个小鬼喜欢这样你又不是……”没等但丁说完，就感受到身后幻影剑的痕迹。他不再说话。而维吉尔穿上长袍，拿着阎魔刀忍着刚才激烈的行为带来的持续的快感。走到楼下。这时，楼下的尼禄完全没有注意维吉尔的到来。  
“Cyka Blyat！”尼禄顺着歌词说道。等他回头的时候，看见自己的父亲似乎脸色不太好。急忙把音乐关上问道。  
“父亲，你没事吧？”  
“没事……”维吉尔看着尼禄问道。  
“话说你刚才对我说了什么？”  
尼禄意识到事情的严重性，正想走，却发现但丁正在门口站着对着他笑了笑。  
“这不能怪我。是你老爸的意思。”但丁说着。  
接着尼禄感受到了来自两位长辈的“疼爱”……


End file.
